Do you not remenber, please
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: No lo hagas, no recuerdes. Porque los malditos recuerdos me alejarán de tí
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a Jotaká.

**Resumen:** En un típica pelea que sostienen los jóvenes Malfoy y Granger, ésta última sufre un severo golpe con consecuencias realmente desastrosas.

**Advertencias:** OoC. Quizás una Hermione que pueda parecer Mary... pero todo es culpa del rubio, no mía (?.

**Nota:** Este fic es un reto. Así que simplemente lo estoy cumpliendo, no me culpen por las excentricidades que se me ocurran.

* * *

><p><em>¡Oh sí!<em> Aquello era simplemente magnifico… ¿Había algo más gratificante que eso? ¡No! Era simplemente perfecto, él necesitaba despejarse- _estaba harto, harto de tener que buscar mil y un formas de matar a Dumbledore_-, y aquella sangre sucia había pasado frente a sí, dándole una clara invitación.

Sonrió con arrogancia, con suficiencia y con poder… _sí_, aquello era maravilloso.

— Buenos días, sangre sucia…—susurró con voz desdeñosa.

Y allí estaba. Granger había volteado tan rápido que él estaba seguro de que sus huesos habían sonado con tan rápidos movimientos.

— Malfoy…—había dicho la castaña con tono mordaz.

Sí, debía admitirlo, adoraba aquello, aquello de verla enojada y a punto de saltarle encima y darle puñetazos por doquier.

— Qué bueno Granger, es bueno que recuerdes cómo debes dirigirte a tus superiores…—acotó el blondo.

Y la chica enfureció, aquél ser humano frente a sí no era santo de su devoción, y pensar que había estado segura de que se haberse librado de aquél mal… sí, sobre todo al percatarse que el rubio no le dirigía la palabra a nadie y sin embargo allí estaba molestándola una vez más.

— Desgraciado…—dijo con un claro enojo en su voz.

Lo odiaba, odiaba profundamente a Draco Malfoy, era su polo opuesto, su enemigo natural, era tan engreído y narcisista que era incapaz de soportarlo. Nunca en su vida había sentido odio y sin embargo aquél rubio se lo había enseñado.

— ¡Vaya! Pero qué carácter Granger. —susurró con desdén el rubio.

Hermione respiró, suspiró y bufó.

— ¿Sabes? Era preferible que te quedaras calladito como lo has estado durante todo el año… ¿Entendiste hurón? —acotó la gryffindor.

Malfoy enfureció, ahora era su turno, odiaba a aquella maldita castaña, la odiaba con todo su corazón, deseaba verla muerta acabar con ella, que dejase de humillarlo, de amedrentarlo, de cuestionarlo… ¡Odiaba a la maldita sangre sucia! La odiaba con toda su alma y quería vengarse, matarla, hacer algo para que simplemente dejase de existir.

Para que aquella mirada llena de orgullo, le dejara en silencio, para que aquellas inteligentes palabras le dejasen sin argumento alguno ¡La odiaba!

Lo hizo, sacó su varita y la apuntó, estaba dispuesto a todo, su estrés estaba en el límite y al contrario de lo que pensó el encuentro con Granger lo había estresado aún más de lo que ya estaba.

La castaña se turbó un momento y luego comenzó a reír.

— ¿Me matarás? —cuestionó cuando logró calmar su risa. — Deja de ser tan patético Malfoy, es posible que ni siquiera sepas usar una varita…—era mentira ella sabía que el rubio era capaz de utilizar con gracilidad su varita, pero era la simple idea de provocarlo o era su orgullo que no dejaba que ella simplemente cerrara su boca. —, pensándolo mejor sí, utiliza tu varita contra mí… ¡Vamos! Demuestra que lo que todos sospechan es cierto…

No, no podía detenerse, las palabras salían de su boca.

Sólo una gota más, una gota más y la castaña moriría, sí, perfectamente lo haría, Draco sostenía con fuerza su varita, su enojo hacía vibrar el objeto mágico, previniendo la tormenta, sí, el portador de aquella varita estaba enojado y era capaz de realizar un gran daño.

— Demuestra Draco Malfoy que además de un desgraciado hurón narcisista y egocéntrico, eres un vil mortífago… lamebotas de Voldermot. —acotó la castaña firmando su sentencia.

Listo, el vaso estaba lleno, fue rápido, las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca, un _Depulso_, eso le daría una lección a la chica, aprendería a no meterse con un Malfoy y mucho menos alzar falsos testimonios contra él.

Y no, la castaña no contó con aquél impactó que recibió, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras recibía el hechizo, ni siquiera había estado atenta como para detenerlo.

Su cabeza chocó contra la pared cercana y luego… todo fue oscuridad.

Draco se turbó, sí, el ver a la castaña tirada frente a sí, logró asustarlo un poco ¿La había matado en verdad? ¡Pero no había lanzado el Avada! ¡Maldita Granger! ¿Por qué estaba inconsciente? ¡Sólo había sido un Depulso! ¿Qué daño podía haberle causado? Era una débil aquella Gryffindor, pero ella había tenido la culpa de todo, sí, por supuesto que sí, diría que fue en defensa propia.

Miró hacía todos los lados de aquél pasillo, no había testigos: perfecto.

— Maldita sangre sucia… —comentó, mientras apuntaba a la castaña nuevamente con su varita. —¡Wingardium Leviosa! —exclamó.

El hechizo impactó en el cuerpo de la gryffindor y comenzó a elevarse, levitando eso era lo que estaba haciendo el cuerpo de Hermione Granger.

Draco bufó, mientras introducía el cuerpo de la castaña a un salón vacío, no podía llevarla a la enfermería ya que de inmediato lo culparía a él, lo mejor era asegurarse de que la chica siguiese viva.

— Sangre sucia inmunda…

¿Y si le lanzaba otro hechizo? Sí, quizás fuese lo mejor, además un _Enervate_ ayudaría mucho en el proceso.

Lo hizo, pronunció el Enervate, y la castaña gimió, mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

El rubio sonrió, sí, estaba viva, por lo menos. Se acercó a la chica con mirada evaluadora… ¿Le lanzaba un obliviate? Quizás así no lo acusaría de intento de asesinato, conocía a la chica y podía ser muy escandalosa.

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, de pronto las sombras comenzaban a aclararse, observó una cabellera rubia frente a sí, y cuando logró acostumbrarse a la luz, se dio cuenta de que era un chico.

Tenía muchas preguntas en su mente… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era aquél lugar? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Y sobre todo…

— ¿Quién soy? —cuestionó más para sí misma.

Se giró a ver al chico, no le conocía, sin embargo algo le decía en su interior que ya le había visto en algún lugar, le dolía la cabeza, quería ver a sus padres, un momento… ¿Tenía padres? No recordaba absolutamente nada, su mente era una estancia de sombra y de recuerdos borrosos.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó nuevamente. — Y… ¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió al rubio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Lo único mío es Draco (mejor dicho el gato xD).

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 2<strong>: _Perfecta creación_

El rubio escrutó con asombro- _y como no: asco_.- a la castaña, analizando las preguntas que ésta acababa de hacer y entonces bufó.

Patrañas.

Granger jugaba con él, tal vez la malnacida quería asustarlo, vengarse por sus palabras, de seguro a la desgraciada sangre sucia le parecía gracioso hacerse pasar por desmemoriada; pero a él definitivamente no le hacia reír en nada.

- Deja de jugar Granger, no es gracioso.-cada palabra contenía cierto rencor, ligado con desprecio y una pizca de asco, sí, definitivamente la combinación perfecta.

La castaña lo miró.

- ¿Granger? ¿Quién es Granger?-cuestionó sin comprender.

Draco bufó. Definitivamente aquello no le parecía gracioso ¿A qué quería llegar Granger con hacerlo pensar que sufría de amnesia?

- Repito: No es nada gracioso, Granger.

Ella le miró con algo de temor y esto turbo un poco al rubio… ¿Era cierto? ¿De verdad la castaña había perdido la memoria? ¿Por el golpe que se había dado? ¿Un golpe podía hacer semejante cosa?, la chica posó su vista en el suelo, aquel chico le daba algo de miedo y desconfianza.

- ¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad no sabes quien eres?

La chica asintió, se sentía intimidada y su amnesia no ayudaba mucho.

- S-í.-logró decir.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dejarla allí para que luego San Potter y la Comadreja la consiguieran? ¿Llevarla a la enfermería? ¿Darle otro golpe para que le volviera la memoria? ¿Qué rayos hacía?

Sonrió.

Sí, definitivamente ya sabía que debía hacer, y lo mejor: todo lo beneficiaba a él y solamente a él. Potter, Weasley e incluso la misma Granger le pagarían todas las que le debían, quizás así podía desestresarse un poco de su casi imposible misión o tal vez podía encontrar la manera de que la castaña lo ayudase sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

- Está bien. Te ayudaré.-acotó con parsimonia.

La chica sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con esperanza, pese a que ese chico le causaba temor y desconfianza, estaba segura de que podría ayudarla.

El rubio le extendió la mano-_sintiendo mucho asco, pero a la vez satisfacción_.- a la chica para que pudiese levantarse, sí, ya sabía lo que haría. Hermione Granger pagaría todos los años de insultos, burlas y vergüenzas.

-Gracias.-dijo sin que sus ojos dejasen de brillar.

* * *

><p>Días después.<p>

Draco sonrió.

La verdad cambiar por completo a la castaña había sido más fácil de lo que imaginó, sólo fueron suficientes un par de días, esconderla completamente de Potter y Weasley, hablar-_más bien suplicar y cuanto odiaba haberlo hecho._- con Pansy para que lo _ayudara_ y por sobre todo agradecer a Merlín-_quizás también a Morgana_.- las constantes ausencias del viejo loco del director.

Perfecta.

Esa era la palabra que podía definir a su creación y sí-_debía admitirlo, sino sufriría las consecuencias._- también de Pansy. Hermione _Jane_ Granger- _Jane para él_.-era _casi_ una Slytherin, y era casi porque lamentablemente seguía perteneciendo a Gryffindor, pese a que prácticamente vivía con las serpientes- _y esto fue difícil de conseguir, pero luego de sorprenderse mucho Snape aceptó_.-.

Y a pesar de eso su creación seguía siendo perfecta, sangre sucia, gryffindor y todo lo demás, pero era totalmente perfecta gracias a él.

Ese día _ella_ haría su entrada triunfal junto con Pansy- últimamente eran muy amigas.-, se sentaría a su lado y lo besaría.

Sonrió al pensar esto.

No era que no le provocase asco, pero tenía un plan y lo cumpliría por completo, quería ver las caras que pondrían la comadreja y San Potter.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dando paso a Pansy y tras ella venía su más perfecta creación: _Jane,_ con un toque del estilo de la Slytherin y sin embargo con un toque de ella misma.

Una falda por encima de las rodillas- algo larga para él; pero Pansy opinaba que a pesar de todo debía mantener un poco de su antigua esencia.-, una blusa recatada de color blanco, sin embargo como dejaba levemente expuestos sus senos, daba cualquier impresión menos de la blusa en sí fuese recatada, unas sandalias de tacón y el toque increíblemente especial: su enmarañado pelo había desaparecido y convertido en un lacio, castaño y sedoso cabello.

Lo hizo.

Su Jane, su creación atrajo todas y cada una de las miradas del Gran Comedor, tan perfectamente como él lo había planeado. Para él no era Granger, ni mucho menos Hermione, sino Jane, su Jane porque le pertenecía, porque él la había creado.

Entonces el momento llegó. Ella dirigió sus pasos a la mesa de Slytherin-bajo la atenta mirada del Gran Comedor.-, para sentarse junto a él y- _esta era la parte donde le daba asco, porque pese a todo ella seguía siendo una sangre sucia._-lo besó.

Silencio, una exclamación de sorpresa y ojos abiertos como platos.

A pesar del asco correspondió, porque así lo tenía planeado, ese era el primer paso del plan y lo cumpliría al pie de la letra, sabía que todos los miraban y eso le hizo sonreír en medio del beso, ella también sonrió, como si disfrutara todas y cada una de las miradas sobre sí.

- Buenas noches, Draco.- susurró la chica al separarse del rubio.

Él sonrió de nuevo. Todo era perfecto-_sobre todo ella_.-, las caras de la Comadreja y San Potter, la expresión de sorpresa en el Gran Comedor, sí, todo era absolutamente perfecto.

- Buenas noches, Jane.- saludó.

Hermione no entendía porque él la llamaba por su segundo nombre- _quizás nunca se atreviera a preguntárselo._-, pero luego de varios días ya estaba acostumbrada.

Pansy sonrió- _y estuvo a punto de llorar._- satisfecha de la creación que Draco y ella habían hecho. Aquella creación que ahora era su mejor amiga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 3: Problemas<strong>

Lo que había ocurrido en el Gran Comedor había resultado excelentemente bien, no existía un solo alumno, fuera de Slytherin, que no se hubiera quedado sorprendido ante lo cariñosa que era Jane con él.

¿Lo mejor? Los rostros estupefactos de la Comadreja y San Potter.

No obstante su plan no terminaba allí, esa era el primer paso, debía humillar a los tres tanto que pudiera, porque su propia perfecta creación también sufriría las consecuencias. Eso lo juraba.

El trio dorado quedaría totalmente derrotado y él se regodearía con esto.

―Adiós, Draco.― susurró la castaña, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la sala común de Slytherin.

Su voz hizo que sus pensamientos, planes y demás se vieran interrumpidos.

― ¿A dónde vas?―cuestionó. Se suponía que ella debía estar todo el día con él, así la humillaría un poco más y sus "amiguitos" estarían de los nervios.

Hermione sonrió.

― Tenemos pociones ¿recuerdas? No quiero llegar tarde, ya el profesor Snape me advirtió sobre eso y mi estancia en esta sala.―comentó con simpleza.

Cierto. Snape no había quedado muy contento dejando a la Gryffindor entrar a la sala común de Slytherin, la profesora McGonagall ni decirlo, así que como ella estaba allí porque quería, debía cuidar muy bien sus pasos porque a la primera falta volvería a estar con los suyos.

Y su plan se habría ido por el caño.

― ¿Y Pansy?― cuestionó, era extraño que ese par no anduviera junto, últimamente eran muy buenas amigas.

La castaña alzó una de sus cejas, un acto tan perteneciente a él, pero que aun así ella sabía realizar bien.

― Con Blaise, se han despedido de ti hace poco, Draco… ¿En qué tanto pensabas? Digo porque sí que estabas distraído.―acotó.

Ahora le tocó a él sonreír.

― Lo siento, Jane, pero es algo que no te incumbe.―dijo arrogante.

Hermione se alzó de hombros.

― Como quieras.

Y se volteó para irse a su clase de pociones, después de todo era cierto que no se podía dar el lujo de llegar tarde.

― Jane.― la llamó el blondo.

Ella se volteó soltando un suspiro.

― Llegaré tarde, Draco, y Snape…―dejó de hablar porque el rubio la había besado.

La castaña le correspondió. Sabía que el beso de la noche anterior había sido un teatro, en realidad no sabía por qué razón él le había exigido besarlo, pero lo había hecho porque él se lo pedía, era imposible negarlo algo, a la única persona que le había tendido la mano y le había dicho quién era en realidad.

No era su novia, ni nada por el estilo, eso se lo había dejado bien claro, pero era extraño que él la besara sin ningún motivo, ni teatro en medio. Draco Malfoy llegaba a confundirle.

Él era su único amigo, claro también estaba Pansy, pero un amigo extraño, uno que de repente le pedía que lo besara y la mañana siguiente era él quien la besaba, no obstante seguían siendo amigos ¿no?, amigos que se besaban, pero amigos al fin y al cabo.

― Eso es para que aprendas a besar, Jane.― objetó el rubio y con su paso elegante se dirigió a la salida de la sala común.

Hermione sonrió y lo siguió.

Lo había dicho Draco Malfoy llegaba a confundirle y mucho.

-HP.-

_Ellos_ habían intentado acercarse a Jane, su Jane, la había dejado sola por unos cuantos minutos e inmediatamente la Comadreja había aparecido con la clara intención de hablar con la castaña.

Y la mejor parte de su plan había funcionado.

Ella lo había despreciado, así como él lo hacía, incluso mejor, sí, debía admitir que había visto a la comadreja siguiéndolos y decidió que le dejaría el camino libre para que intentara hablar con la chica.

Pero no lo había logrado, ni lo lograría nunca más.

― ¿Se te ofrece algo, Comadreja? ― le había cuestionado ella y al parecer el pelirrojo había perdido la valentía que lo había llevado a seguir a Draco Malfoy, y su… _algo_.

Sus ojos se habían abierto como platos, seguramente si no la hubiera visto y estuviese viviendo aquella escena no lo habría creído jamás. ¿Qué rayos le había ocurrido a la castaña? ¿Dónde estaba esa Hermione que él había conocido? ¿Qué era su mejor amiga?

― ¿Qué te paso, Hermione?― cuestionó el pelirrojo personaje estupefacto.

La castaña se había turbado un poco ¿por qué la llamaba por su nombre de pila? ¿Por qué le sonaba tan familiar su voz? ¿Estaría recordando algo?

Y cuando él observó que ella estaba confundida, salió de su escondite inmediatamente, no podía arriesgarse a que su creación comenzara a recordar, debía alejarla de ellos, antes de que hiciesen algo irreparable.

― ¿Qué sucede, Jane? ¿Esta comadreja te está molestando?―cuestionó acercándose a ella y colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

Ella suspiró y le sonrió.

―Si es algo molesto, pero nada que yo no pueda controlar, Draco.―susurró sin quitar su sonrisa.

Ronald Weasley no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La imagen frente a sí era por demás incongruente, inverosímil, tenía que ser mentira, sólo había tomado un jugo de calabaza en mal estado y ahora debía estar delirando.

― ¿Qué demonios le has hecho, Malfoy?― las palabras salieron de su boca sin poder evitarlas. Estaba sorprendido, enojado y sabía que Draco Malfoy tenía que ver en que su amiga estuviese así.

El susodicho se volteó a verlo y le sonrió arrogantemente.

― Nada, Weasley. Sólo he mejorado sus gustos. ¿Acaso es un delito?―inquirió sin quitar su sonrisa.

Ronald quería molerlo a golpes, deseaba hacerlo con todo su corazón, si aquel maldito oxigenado decía otra palabra lo mataría a golpes.

Pero el rubio no dijo nada más, simplemente besó a la castaña. Esta al igual que otras veces le correspondió y Ronald Weasley dejó de ser consciente de lo que hacía, lo último que había captado era que una rabia ciega se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

Hermione se sorprendió cuando el pelirrojo la separó abruptamente del blondo y aún más cuando este tiró a Draco al suelo, mientras comenzaba a darle golpes, que el blondo respondía con la misma ferocidad.

Tenía, debía separarlos antes de que se mataran mutuamente, pero aunque le había gritado a Draco que se detuviera, al parecer este no la había escuchado, podría utilizar su varita, pero aunque había memorizado algunos hechizos, aún no los había puesto en práctica y dudaba que efectos pudieran tener en las personas.

Así que mejor no se arriesgaba.

Pero tenía que separarlos y no tenía idea como hacerlo sin salir lastimada. Se sentía una inútil, entonces comenzó a sentirse mareada, también tenía rabia por no poder hacer nada, quería separarlos, evitar alguna sanción, pero no tenía una idea.

― ¡Suéltalo, Ronald Weasley! ¡Ahora!―gritó a todo pulmón, las palabras simplemente habían salido de su boca, como si alguien las hubiera conjurado y obligado a decirlas.

Ronald dejó de golpear al blondo y este a él. El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido, y tal vez algo extasiado Hermione había sonado como ella, no como una Slytherin, cómo sólo ella podía hablarle y de la única manera que él le haría caso. Draco estaba estupefacto no podía ser cierto, ella no podía estar recordando, entonces ¿por qué había sonado tan Granger?

Demonios, si ella recordaba todo estaría en problemas.

Y de los grandes.

La castaña se volteó a ver al Slytherin y su expresión de coraje desapareció al instante.

― ¡Oh, Draco! ¡Mírate! Estás hecho un desastre, te llevaré a la enfermería.―acotó, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 4: Esperanza<strong>

* * *

><p>Ronald se había quedado en el suelo pasmado, analizando todo lo que había sucedido. Hermione le llamaba comadreja, Malfoy besaba a Hermione, Hermione le correspondía al Slytherin, Malfoy y él peleando, Hermione riñéndolo como sólo ella podía hacerlo y finalmente Hermione llevando a Malfoy a la enfermería.<p>

¡¿Qué demonios era todo ese teatro?! En primer lugar ¿qué hacía Hermione con Malfoy? ¿Qué demonios le había hecho el hurón a su mejor amiga? ¿Acaso le había lanzado un imperius? ¿Qué demonios? No entendía un soberano cacahuate.

Pero no todo estaba perdido. Aunque ella estuviese hechizada, pues esa era la única razón por la cual ella se comportaría de semejante manera, había una pequeña esperanza, porque Hermione había vuelto a ser ella misma, tal vez por sólo unos minutos, pero había vuelto y eso era lo importante.

Haría todo lo posible, y estaba seguro que Harry lo ayudaría, para que Hermione volviera a ser la misma. Porque ella tenía que volver a ser su mejor amiga, la que odiaba a Malfoy por ser un narcisista, no esa que ahora lo besaba y sabría Merlín que otras cosas la obligaba a hacer el hurón.

-HP.-

Cuando la asombrada Pomfrey se dispuso a curar al Malfoy, Hermione se dio cuenta lo enojada que estaba con él por no prestarle atención en el momento que le pidió dejase de pelear. Era un irresponsable e inmaduro.

Era una rabia extraña, como si estuviera indignada por lo que él le había hecho a la comadreja y no está a él, como si todo lo que Draco hiciera para molestar a otros la sulfurara. Del enojo paso a la extrañeza.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Después de todo era la Comadreja quien había empezado la pelea y Draco sólo se estaba defendiendo. Y aun así no podía dejar de estar enojada con el blondo.

Se sentía extraña como si no fuera ella misma, o cómo si alguien dentro de sí estuviese peleando para poder salir.

¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

― ¿Qué piensas, Jane?―cuestionó el chico rubio, observando a la castaña con atención.

¿Por qué estaba enojada con él si no le había hecho daño alguno? ¿Por qué sentía ganas de asesinarlo con sus propias manos? ¿Por qué de repente su voz le parecía tan irritante?

¿Por qué?

― Nada, Malfoy.―increíblemente no lo había llamado Draco, pero se había sentido cómoda llamándolo por su apellido, como si ese alguien que peleaba dentro de ella estuviese satisfecho.

Él se quedó mirándola.

― ¿Malfoy?―cuestionó pasmado.

Y ella sonrió.

― De repente me entraron ganas de llamarte así, Draco.― dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

Ese alguien que pugnaba por salir la habia dejado al fin y la rabia que había sentido hacia Draco se había esfumado, al único que realmente no quería volver a tener cerca era a ese pelirrojo que estuvo a punto de asesinar a golpes a su amigo, por llamarlo de alguna forma.

― Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer.― el chico había suspirado luego de decirle aquello,al parecer un gran peso que estaba cargado sobre sus hombros había desaparecido.

Ella continuó sonriéndole.

― Ajá, lo que digas.―le dijo.

No obstante una parte de sí le decía que quizás no sería la última vez que lo llamaría así, sólo había que ver la cara que colocó en su rostro, era como si de repente estuviera viendo el fin del mundo.

Sonrió, malvada.

Sí, no estaba mal asustar un poco al rey de las serpientes, después de todo el alumno siempre debe superar a su maestro.

Un momento… ¿Dónde había escuchado eso?

-HP.-

― ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara, Draco?―inquirió un poco histérica la morena.

Draco bufó. Para ese tipo de cosas Pansy llegaba a ser demasiado escandalosa. Y Blaise que no la callaba.

― Sólo tuve un breve encuentro con Weasley.―respondió sin darle importancia.

― Y se comportaron como muggles, cabe resaltar.―argumentó Hermione sonriendo burlonamente.

Después de todo le había encontrado gracia que dos magos se habían rebajado a pelear como vulgares muggles, ahora si se lo pensaba tal vez de Weasley se podía esperar, pero… ¿de Draco?, aunque claro éste trataba de defenderse, igualmente el detalle de puños en vez de varitas era divertido.

― Gracias, Jane.―rugió el rubio rodando los ojos.

Pansy abrió los ojos sorprendida.

― ¡Draco! ¡¿Cómo has podido rebajarte a tanto?! Mira que si nuestros padres se enteran…― le reclamó ofuscada.

El blondo bufó. Hermione sonrió. Y Blaise se alzó de hombros.

― Si se enteran ya veré que excusa le doy. Y además ¿qué querías? No iba a dejar que Weasley me usara su objeto de desquite sólo por no rebajarme…―acotó, furioso. ―, sólo una persona en Hogwarts ha podido pegarme a su antojo y sólo porque jamás pensé que el golpe vendría de esa…

Blaise carraspeó y entonces Draco se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir, entonces calló al instante.

Hermione se había quedado callada, interesada en lo que estaba diciendo el rubio… ¿quién habría tenido el privilegio de noquear a Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué Draco había callado de repente? ¿Era por qué ella estaba allí? Pero si ella era la mejor amiga de Draco… ¿no se suponía que debía saber todo de él? Aunque claro el detalle de que estaba desmemoriada no pasaba por alto.

― ¿Quién fue la única persona de Hogwarts que logró golpearte a su antojo?―preguntó, interesada.

«_Tú_» pensó el rubio. Y cerró su boca cuando estuvo a punto de decir semejante palabra. Volvió a abrirla para decirle algo que se desviara de ese tema, pero no encontraba que decirle, que ella le hubiese preguntado eso lo había dejado turbado.

― Alguien sin importancia, Hermione.― escuchó decir a Pansy.

― Yo no diría que sin importancia, Pansy, después de todo logró noquear a Draco.―objetó Blaise con una sonrisa ladeada.

Hermione sonrió.

― Exacto. Por eso quiero saber ¿quién es?

―Nadie. No es nadie ¿entendido?― escupió el rubio de repente.

Jane se alzó de hombros.― Lo que digas, pero igual averiguaré quién fue.

― Más vale que no, Granger.―amenazó el blondo.

La chica lo observó extrañada ¿desde cuándo Draco la llamaba por su apellido?

― ¿Granger?

― ¿Qué? ¿Tu si me puedes llamar Malfoy, pero yo no Granger?

― Conque en esa estamos. Bien. ¿Por qué no puedo averiguarlo, Malfoy?

― No es de tu incumbencia, Granger. Y deja de llamarme Malfoy.

― Deja de llamarme Granger. Y si es de mi incumbencia, tengo curiosidad.

― No.

― Sí.

― Granger.

― Malfoy.

― ¡Deja de llamarme así!

― Deja de hacerlo tu primero y lo haré después.

― Nunca recibo órdenes.

― No quiero hacerte caso.

― Cállate, Granger.

― Tú primero, Malfoy.

― ¡Se callan los dos!― gritó Pansy de repente.― ¿Podrían dejar de comportarse como niños peleándose por un dulce? ¡Por Merlín! Sus voces me dan jaqueca.― dijo enojada.

Hermione bajó la vista apenada. Draco sólo bufó.

― Lo siento, Pansy.― se disculpó la castaña.

― Sí, lo que diga Granger, Pansy.― argumentó Draco.

― Ya basta con lo de Granger, Malfoy.― debatió Hermione.

― No. Es divertido, Granger, pero deja de decirme Malfoy.― acotó.

― También es divertido, Malfoy.

― Y aquí vamos de nuevo.― dijo sonriente Blaise.

― Cállate, Zabinni.― dijeron Draco y Hermione.

― No, mejor cállate tú, Malfoy.

― Después de ti, Granger.

― No lo haré.

― Yo tampoco.

― Malfoy.

― Granger.

― Pansy volverá a gritarnos por tu culpa, Malfoy.― objetó la castaña.

― Tú empezaste, Granger.

― Claro que no, fuiste tú.

― Tú me llamaste Malfoy primero.

― Cierto, pero después me llamaste Granger.

El joven rubio se levantó de la camilla de la enfermería y se dirigió hacia la castaña.

― Jane, ya cállate, me dará un dolor de cabeza por tu culpa y a Pansy.― acotó antes de besar, de nuevo, a la chica.

End cap. 4


End file.
